All I Want For Christmas - Completed
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: Usagi asks Santa for a special present...


I want to take a moment and humbly apologize. I posted the first parts of this story in 2009. Well unfortunately after that my life kind of fell apart. It has always bothered me that it sat left, unfinished. Well no more. It is complete. Rather than just posting the end and making everyone go back, I am posting it in its entirety. I really hope you enjoy this. It's been a long time coming and quite needed. Reviews appreciated.

All I want for Christmas

Usagi stood with Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto. She glanced around in wonder. The line for Santa was entirely too long. Kids stood with impatient parents, and general chaos ruled. Two cute kids stood with their mother in front of the girls. Usagi smiled to see the little kids, their eyes filled with happiness.

"How long will this take?" Rei blew her bangs out of her eyes. She fidgeted with an annoyed air. "I really believe this is too much for girls our age." She shot Minako, and Usagi, an irritated look.

"I believe by watching the people go, that we shouldn't have to wait for more than half an hour at most, and we will reach the front of the line." Ami gave Rei a reassuring smile.

Usagi, and Minako, stood toward the front of their little group, their eyes wide, watching everything. Makoto stood behind the little group with a smile. She glanced at Usagi and Minako with a fond look. _They sure are having fun. _

Usagi was tugging on Minako, trying to get her to look at everything all at once. The line moved, and Usagi skipped forward with Minako in tow. Rei and Ami stepped forward, and Makoto followed. She glanced around the mall, taking in all of the holiday decorations.

Evergreen boughs were everywhere with red accents, lights were strung up, and a choir was in the middle singing Christmas carols. Shoppers were everywhere, hunting out the perfect Christmas gifts.

Ami glanced at Rei, surprised to see her smiling. Her gaze was locked on a certain store. "Hey you guys can do this without me, right?" Rei pointed towards the store. "They are having a big sale, and I need to get Yuuichirou something."

Makoto waved her off. "Go ahead we will meet you in the food court when we are finished." She smiled as Rei hurried away. She stepped closer to Ami. "I think Rei-chan was embarrassed to be here in line."

Ami glanced at her with amusement dancing in her blue eyes. "I think you are right." When Makoto turned to locate the black-haired priestess, she was already lost in the crowd.

The line moved forward, and Usagi and Minako stepped forward. Minako bent her head close to Usagi's. "So what are you going to ask Santa for?" Minako eyed her curiously.

Usagi cocked her head thoughtfully. "I'm not sure…manga…video games…clothes…snow?" She babbled excitedly, and Minako giggled.

"Usagi-chan you need to make up your mind." She gave her blonde friend a serious look. "This is probably the last year, before we are too grown up to ask Santa for anything so you better make this one count." She gave Usagi a look filled with serious intent. "I plan on it."

Usagi thought about Minako's words. _What should I ask for? _Her gaze wandered over the crowd as she let her mind wander. When her eyes landed on a person with black messy hair she sucked in a breath. _Mamo-chan? _When the guy turned around she sighed with disappointment. _It isn't him. _She thought about the one guy that drove her absolutely nuts. She found herself confused. _Half the times I want to slap him, and the other half well…._ Usagi's cheeks flushed with color even as her heartbeat sped up.

"Usagi what are you thinking about?" Minako had spotted the flush almost instantly. "It wouldn't happen to be the world's most annoying man, now would it?" She teased Usagi unmercifully, just for fun.

Usagi, wondering how Minako always guessed, let out a small sigh. "Nah…I wasn't thinking about that…." She waved a hand with a nervous chuckle. "It's just hot in here, that's all."

Minako seemed to believe the cover story. Ami smiled, listening to the girls' banter. _I wonder what she was thinking about. _The line moved forward and they were all jostled forward. Ami turned to see the line clear back where they had started.

"We have made it over half way." She smiled again as Usagi, and Minako, turned to look behind them. Their "oh's and ahs" had everyone around them smiling. They were just as excited as the little kids around them.

Makoto glanced at Ami. "They sure are enjoying this." She watched as Ami smiled at the two girls in front of them.

"They still have the magic and wonder of Christmas." Ami glanced around the mall and then let her gaze wander back to Makoto. "When did we lose the magic?" She stared at Makoto hoping for some wise words.

"You know I don't know…." Makoto lapsed into silence with an idle shrug. Ami's eyes widened at her friend's indifference.

"But doesn't it make you wonder? When did we lose the magic?" Ami questioned her friend; asking a difficult question.

"No one said I lost the magic." Makoto smiled at Ami with an unrepentant grin. "I still have the magic and that is why I am here." She stated it so simply that Ami's mouth fell open.

When Ami recovered her wits she thought for a moment. "I hadn't thought about it like that." She was puzzled by her own logic.

Usagi, and Minako, were discussing the men around them when the line moved forward. They stepped forward happy that finally the woman in front of them was leading her kids forward to Santa.

Usagi turned to Ami. "You were right! Ami-chan you are so very bright." She threw her arms around Ami pulling her into a comforting hug. Makoto, and Minako, smiled at Usagi's antics. When Ami finally disentangled herself from the blonde-haired woman, she felt happier and lighter than she had in a while. With a smile for Usagi she shooed Minako forward.

"You go first and then Usagi can go." She smiled as Minako moved off toward Santa with a cute pout on her face…..

### ### ###

Mamoru was hot, and itchy, sitting inside the Santa suit. _Damn Motoki anyway! How did I let him talk me into this? _When Motoki had first approached him with the news that the Mall needed a Santa this year, Mamoru thought the idea was interesting. He remembered Motoki selling him on the idea of the good money, and while that might have been true, it was still a very small consolation for the hot itchy suit.

_The kids aren't so bad…except for the little boy that wet on my leg. _He smiled as the two little kids on his lap smiled up at him as the photographer took the photo. He did his usual Santa impression and gave them each a candy cane. His gaze moved back to the line even as the two little kids were led away, waving back at him.

What he saw stopped him in his tracks. Minako was walking forward while Usagi, Ami and Makoto were still in line behind her. She approached him slowly as if unsure. She stepped closer and very carefully sat on his lap.

"Santa, I know I am a little old, but I have a special request for you." She gave him a winning smile and he let out a relieved breath. _She does not see beyond what she expects to see._

He deepened his voice to disguise it. "What can Santa do for such a pretty girl?" He watched her with amusement.

"Well it's not for me, not really. My friend has this guy that she likes, and he always is mean to her." Minako paused, and began poking her fingers together. "So I kind of wondered if you could give him a hint to be nicer to her. She really likes him." Minako found her face flushing slightly to be telling such things to a stranger.

"I think I could pass along a word of advice. What is the kid's name?" He hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for lying. He watched Minako glance down.

She spoke in a quiet whisper. "His name is Chiba Mamoru, but don't tell Usagi-chan that I told you. It's my special Christmas present for her." She smiled at Santa, and stood hastily.

He hid his shock, and pulled out a candy cane. "Ho-Ho-Ho I think I can manage that." He held out the candy cane, and she grabbed it before moving away.

Usagi moved forward, and happily sat on his lap. He sucked in his breath as her hair mingled in his beard. Her light scent floated around him, and he almost sighed with pleasure. Then she spoke, and his torture became worse.

"Santa, I know I am almost too old for this, but I need help, and you are my last hope." The desperation in her voice spoke to his heart.

"What can I do for you Tsukino-chan?" He used her name without thinking about it, but she seemed to think it was normal for Santa. She glanced up at him, and chewed her lip nervously.

"Well you see, I like this guy, but he doesn't return my feelings." She paused thoughtfully for a moment. "He seems aloof, but I think on the inside he is lonely." Mamoru's eyes widened with surprise as she continued speaking.

"I just wanted you to give him something nice this year. His name is Chiba Mamoru." She jumped up with a smile, and leaned down to kiss Santa's cheek. Mamoru was so shocked by her words that he almost missed her warm lips press against his cheek.

Her warm actions touched him so much that he almost couldn't speak. He quickly grabbed a candy cane. "Ho-Ho-Ho, here have a candy cane." He handed her the candy, and added quietly. "It's a tall order, but I will see what I can do."

Usagi's eyes lit with joy. "Thanks…." She took the candy cane and walked towards where Minako waited. The last thing he heard her say as she reached Minako had him smiling. "Santa knew my name."

Mamoru turned to find Ami smiling at him. When she sat on his lap her gaze climbed to meet his, and her eyes widened.

"Mamo…Santa?" She smiled and threw him a sly wink. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." She smiled and he let out a relieved sigh. _Of course the smart one would recognize me…_

"What can Santa do for such a cute girl?" He smiled keeping in character as Santa.

"I have a special favor…for Santa, and Mamoru-san." She spoke quietly so that everyone wouldn't overhear. "Can Santa let a certain dark-haired guy know to be a little nicer to Usagi?" She gave him a shy smile and lowered her voice even more. "She has a crush on you, but you didn't hear it from me." Ami slowly stood.

Mamoru eyed her with wonder. _Does Usagi tell her friends everything? _He remembered his costume, and grabbed a candy cane.

"Ho-Ho-Ho, Santa will keep that in mind, Merry Christmas, young lady!" He handed her the candy cane and she walked off, wearing a happy smile.

He turned to find the last of their little group waiting a few feet back. Mamoru waved her forward. She stepped forward slowly and carefully sat on his lap.

"Santa, I have a special request. It's not for me but for a friend. You see she likes this guy but I don't think he realizes what she feels. She is such a wonderful girl, could you just give her something special this year." Makoto found her self embarrassed, but proud.

Mamoru eyed her with curiosity. "Who is this young paragon of goodness?" He asked waiting to see what Makoto would say.

"Her name is Tsukino Usagi and she really is wonderful. I just wish Chiba-san could see that." The last part of her speech came as an afterthought, surprising her as well as Mamoru.

"I'll see what I can do for your friend. Ho-Ho-Ho Merry Christmas." Mamoru pulled out another candy cane and handed it to Makoto. She smiled before she walked away.

_Who knew being Santa could be so complicated? _Mamoru let out a weary sigh as the next kids were led towards him. He pulled his features into a smile, and began being Santa again.

### ### ###

Usagi wandered along the snow-covered streets of Tokyo, thinking about her request. She remembered Santa's words clearly. _"It's a tall order, but I'll see what I can do." _She hoped he was right. She glanced up at the granite sky with worried eyes. _People shouldn't have to be lonely, especially at this time of the year. _When a snowflake drifted down directly in front of her, a small smile slipped over her features. _Maybe Santa will come through…._

She ended up alone when she left the mall. Ami had to study of course, Minako had an audition, Rei had claimed shrine duties, and Makoto had to make cookies for a charity. Usagi decided to check on Motoki, and let her feet lead her to the Crown Fruit Parlor.

### ### ###

Motoki, bleach-soaked rag in hand, wiped the counter with vigor. He found himself oddly worried by the spread of bacteria causing germs, and his medical training only furthered that worry. He heard the steps of a new customer approaching and turned to glance up. When he saw his favorite customer, a smile broke over his face.

"Usagi-chan, what a surprise are you all by yourself?" He set the rag down and smiled when she nodded. He could sense her drooping spirits, and wondered at the cause. "How about I make one of my special triple chocolate sundaes just for you?" Motoki was optimistic when a small smile broke over her face.

He began to prepare his special "pick me up" while Usagi climbed onto a stool. He scooped out chocolate ice cream, and sprinkled it with chocolate chips. He grabbed his ladle and dipped it in the hot fudge sauce. Motoki dribbled it over the whole mess. Finally, he grabbed the whip cream and made a decent cloud on top. With a flourish, he topped it with a maraschino cherry.

Motoki picked up the bowl and moved out from behind the counter. He set the bowl down in front of Usagi, and climbed onto the stool beside her. He smiled when her eyes widened upon seeing his sundae. He watched as she picked up her spoon and scraped a bit of whip cream, savoring the taste. Finally, he decided it was time to ask.

"So care to tell Onni-chan what has my favorite bubbly customer so quiet?" He watched as Usagi's eyes rose to his. She looked thoughtful before replying.

"You have to keep my secret." She stated, before continuing. "The girls and I went to the mall to see Santa." Her eyes dropped to the table. "I asked Santa for a special gift." Motoki's eyes widened at her comment, but he remained quiet letting her continue.

"It wasn't for me or anything. I asked for something nice for Mamoru-san." Her gaze jumped to his with a pleading look. "You can't say a word, but I know Mamoru-san is lonely….so I asked Santa to do something nice for him." Usagi trailed off. Motoki took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Your secret is safe with me." He smiled with compassion. "Usagi-chan that has to be the nicest thing I have heard in a long time. What did Santa say?" He glanced at Usagi. She was slowly stirring the sundae between random bites. She looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

"He said it was a tall order, but he would see what he could do." Motoki could see why that might bother the usually cheerful girl.

"I wouldn't worry too much. Even if it is a tall order, I think Santa will come through." He offered in reassurance. Motoki left off there for a moment. A crowd coming in the door distracted him. "Well I have to get back to work. No worries okay….enjoy that sundae, Usagi-chan." He ordered before sliding off the stool, and moving to greet the new customers.

### ### ###

Mamoru slipped out of the Santa suit hanging it on a hanger as he finished. Usagi's words still echoed around in his mind. _"I just want you to give him something nice this year." _Her sincerity touched him in ways nothing else could. The thought that someone cared enough about him to ask Santa for help surprised him. He carried the costume back to its home in a nearby closet and hung it up.

With a farewell wave for the mall secretary, he exited the office into the hallway. He meandered through the mall, letting his thoughts wander. When he exited the mall, he was surprised to find snow falling again. He wandered away from the mall, and before he knew it, he was standing in front of The Crown Fruit Parlor.

_Motoki…. _Mamoru decided to seek advice from his seemingly wise friend, until he remembered Motoki was the one that got him into the mess in the first place.

He wandered in the doors, and strolled up to the counter. Motoki was sitting behind the bar relaxing after the late-afternoon rush. Mamoru walked up to where Motoki sat and slid onto a stool. He waited for Motoki to notice his presence. After a few seconds, Motoki seemed to realize someone was watching him. He glanced up with a smile.

"Ah Mamoru-kun how is playing Santa?" Motoki asked. His eyes were twinkling with merriment. Mamoru stared at him wondering how to answer. _How much can I reveal? _He made a quick decision.

"It is proving interesting." Mamoru stared at his friend waiting for any sign. Motoki stared back, but remained silent. Mamoru relaxed. "So could a poor guy get a cup of coffee?" Motoki nodded and jumped up to grab the coffee pot. He flipped over the cup in front of Mamoru, and poured his coffee. Mamoru picked up the cup and blew on the hot brew, before taking a sip.

"Do you think…?" Mamoru suddenly trailed off, not sure what he had begun to ask his oldest friend. _What do I say? What do I say? Ah the snow?_

Motoki glanced at him with surprise, "Do I think what?"

"Do you think this snow will keep falling?" Mamoru asked with a lame sigh. He prayed Motoki bought his cover story. Motoki stared at him for a moment before replying.

"I think the radio announcer said it will." Motoki picked up his rag and began wiping at the counter. Mamoru nodded, before lapsing back into his thoughts. _Am I lonely? _He stared at the countertop while trying to find the answer. He sipped at his coffee without breaking his stare, not really paying attention to his friend.

Mamoru realized he had been silent for too long, and glanced up at his friend. Motoki was trying to pretend that he wasn't paying attention, but Mamoru knew better. With a small smile, Mamoru finally broke the silence.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He set the cup down, before slipping off the stool, waving at Motoki as he departed.

### ### ###

Motoki stared after Mamoru as Usagi's words danced through his head. _"Mamoru-san is lonely…." Could her wish for Santa be making him think? _He watched as Mamoru walked out the doors, disappearing into the crowd.

### ### ###

Mamoru spent the night tossing and turning as Usagi and her friends' words danced through his mind. He rolled over, and thumped his pillow with frustration. He kept trying to forget their words, but found he couldn't.

Finally, after hours of sleeplessness, he focused on Usagi's words. The thought that Usagi could see through his aloof exterior, to lonely person underneath frightened him. _How does she do that?_ Mamoru could not answer that question, and that bothered him.

The other revelation surprised him even more. _She likes me. _He had never thought about how their silly arguments affected her. _She always seemed angry. _He had never once considered the possibility that she hid her true feelings. He tried to see things from her perspective. His aloof argumentative cover should have pushed her away, but now he could see how that might have drawn her in instead.

Mamoru glanced at the clock. _Three a.m., I need sleep. _Irritation bubbled inside him as he realized that a tiny girl had slipped between the cracks in the walls of his heart, ruining his strong defense. _Maybe…maybe I am lonely? _The admission of the truth freed him from sleeplessness. He drifted off to sleep even as the image of a certain girl brought a smile to his face.

Mamoru awoke to bright light shining through the window. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table to find it still fairly early. He jumped up, padding to the bathroom, heading for the shower.

Later, when he was finished dressing, he was struck once again by the bright light. He moved to the window to find a white landscape. Snow had fallen overnight, creating a blinding white light, even as snowflakes drifted down lazily.

He stood staring at the beautiful landscape, letting his thoughts wander. _Santa_ _must come through_. Mamoru smiled, feeling lighter at the thought of making Usagi's wish come true. _Now how will Santa accomplish this? _He knew he was going to need Motoki's help with this particular challenge.

He locked his front door and pocketed the key. The snow crunched under his shoes as he wandered towards the Crown Fruit Parlor. He had an idea of what he wanted to do, but needed his oldest friend to make it happen.

### ### ###

Motoki heard the door chimes tinkle when Mamoru slipped inside. He watched his friend shake snow off his coat. His smile widened when Mamoru headed in his direction and slid onto a stool.

Motoki grabbed the coffee pot and flipped over Mamoru's cup. He poured his friend coffee, waiting for whatever had Mamoru so thoughtful. He tried to hide his curiosity but found it difficult.

"Are you planning a Christmas party?" Mamoru glanced at him.

Motoki eyed him thoughtfully. _Is this what you want me to do? _"I was thinking about it." He saw Mamoru's excitement flare up.

"You should, and maybe invite a bunch of the regular customers…you know like all those girls that hang out here."

Motoki hid his grin and decided to test Mamoru. "Which group are you talking about?" He could see Mamoru trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Um…Rei and her group of friends…"

Motoki nodded deciding to let his friend off the hook. "I can do that, Usagi-chan seems down lately so maybe that will perk her up." He watched as Mamoru's eyes widened at his words.

"Isn't that the short blonde girl?"

Motoki nodded, wanting to laugh at his friends antics. _I know you know…_ "Yeah she's been depressed about something, but I just can't get her to talk." Motoki laid it on a bit thick, hoping Mamoru would react.

He hid his smile as Mamoru's eyes widened even further before he agreed.

"Then you should definitely invite her and try to cheer her up."

Motoki smiled, "That is such a good idea, but I don't know, I think she likes someone and they don't like her in the same way." He wanted to laugh at Mamoru's surprised look. _Knock…knock is anyone home? _

He watched as Mamoru glanced at his watch. The startled look was genuine.

"I've got to go…a bunch of kids are expecting Santa. They are probably already lined up." Motoki heard his sigh. "But before I go, can I ask you a question?"

Motoki nodded, noting Mamoru's slight flush. He wondered what his oldest friend wanted to ask.

"Do you think a Christmas present would help cheer Usagi?" Mamoru glanced away.

Motoki nodded, "I think that would be nice." He smiled when Mamoru relaxed, and his face returned to its normal paleness. He watched as Mamoru finished his coffee and slid into his coat, before hurrying out the door.

### ### ###

Usagi looked into her wallet again. A mere four-thousand yen was not a lot of money. She sighed and blew her bangs out of her eyes. She walked towards the next storefront with a dejected air. Her eyes wandered towards where the line strung out. Just yesterday she had stood in that very line, waiting to see Santa. Her gaze jumped to where the old man sat with kids.

As if by magic, the old man's gaze caught hers. Embarrassed to be caught staring, she covered the awkward moment with a wave and a small smile. She was startled when Santa waved back. Her face heated up and she turned away.

Usagi glanced into the men's store, another mall business running Christmas sales. She eyed the place, hoping to find a special gift for Mamoru-kun. She was about to give up hope when something caught her eye. With a relieved sigh, she slipped inside the store.

### ### ###

Mamoru smiled down at the kids on his lap. He'd been distracted by Usagi staring, but when he waved, and her face heated up, he felt the tension inside him uncoil. He'd stared a few seconds longer as she slipped into the men's store, then his attention returned to the kids. _She must be shopping for her dad. _He let the thought go and returned to playing Santa.

### ### ###

Usagi moved towards the display of scarves. One in particular had caught her eye. Black with a silver plaid, it looked stylish. She moved closer and let her fingers brush over the soft material.

"It is cashmere, and it would look nice on your boyfriend."

Usagi was startled by the saleswoman that had appeared next to her. She flushed at the woman's automatic assumption.

"Um, you see it's not for my boyfriend…he's more like a friend. Well I'd like to think so anyway." She stumbled over the words and realized she was rambling. She shut her mouth. She dared to glance at the sales woman to find her eyes twinkling.

"Okay…" The woman trailed off.

"How much is it?" Usagi chewed her lip waiting for the bomb to drop. She was afraid she had found the perfect gift, but wouldn't be able to afford it.

"Well aren't you lucky. Today is our big sale, and today customers get an extra twenty percent off. Let's see that drops the price to four-thousand yen." The woman gave her an expectant look.

Usagi smiled with relief. "Do you wrap Christmas presents?"

The woman winked. "For your friend, we will." She pulled the scarf off the rack and led Usagi up to the register, before disappearing into the back.

Usagi danced from foot to foot as she waited for the woman to return. When she returned from the back, Usagi's eyes widened. The woman had wrapped it in beautiful white paper with silver snowflakes and put a big silver bow on top. The woman smiled.

"That'll be four-thousand yen." She watched as Usagi carefully counted out the money. When Usagi handed her the money she put it in the register, and handed Usagi a gift tag.

"Here, I almost forgot."

Usagi eyed the card pleased to see that it matched the pretty paper. "Thanks". She waved and left the store hugging the beautiful package to herself.

### ### ###

Mamoru exited the mall office excited to be shopping for Usagi. He wandered up the corridor looking in all the storefronts. He glanced at the jewelry in glass cases as he passed by. He was stopped in his tracks when he first saw it. _It's perfect! _ He hurried inside and in a few moments he left with a small package in his pocket. _Motoki…here I come… _He felt lighter than he had in a long time as he made his way to the Crown Fruit Parlor. Mamoru was startled when he found himself humming a familiar Christmas tune.

He hurried inside when the doors slid open, and made his way through the crowd to the counter. Mamoru plopped down on the vinyl stool with a smile. He waited for Motoki to notice his arrival. Finally the busy young man turned around.

"Ah, Mamoru-san, back so soon, weren't you just here this morning?

Mamoru smiled at his friends usual teasing. "I was…the crappy coffee always brings me back doesn't it?" He winked as Motoki grabbed a cup, flipped it over and filled it. Motoki slid the cup over to him and Mamoru could see the curiosity eating his friend alive.

"So what has you so happy?"

Mamoru smiled before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing the little box. He set it on the counter and shoved it towards Motoki. "Tell me, what do you think?" Mamoru watched as Motoki carefully picked up the little box with an interested look. Motoki opened it and his eyes widened in appreciation. Mamoru couldn't wait for his friend to comment. "It's perfect don't you think?" One look at his friends smile and he knew.

Motoki simply nodded and closed the box. "If this is for whom I think it is, she's going to love it." Motoki handed him the box back with a wink. "You've done well my friend."

Mamoru slid the box back into his pocket and picked up his coffee. "Here's to hoping it'll cheer her up." He sipped at the hot brew, as anticipation tickled through him. "So when is the party? Have you invited people yet?" Mamoru let his excitement show for a change. Mamoru could see the surprise on Motoki's face.

"Christmas eve and yes I invited everyone" Motoki smiled before continuing. "And before you ask, they all said they would be here. In fact, I need your help. I have a shopping list, but I have to finish my shift." He dug in his apron pocket and pulled out the hastily scrawled list, before handing it over to Mamoru. "I've got the money right here." He pulled out a handful of money and slid it across the counter.

Mamoru eyed him with wariness. "Shopping…me…um well…okay I guess." He glanced at the list in surprise.

"Hey it's for the party." Motoki smiled at him. Mamoru nodded with a reluctant look. He slid off the stool and waved before sauntering off.

### ### ###

The bell rang signaling the official start of their winter break. Everyone let out a wild cheer before beginning to leave. Usagi wandered out of the classroom thankful she wasn't on cleaning duty. She scanned the crowds watching for her friends. When she reached her shoe cubby she was pleased to find her friends waiting for her.

They all appeared happy to have school finished. Rei looked especially pleased. Usagi shrugged it off, thinking it was school related. They made their way from the school, heading for the Shrine. Usagi distracted by worry remained quiet as the other girls chatted. They huffed and puffed their way up the stairs and collapsed when they reached the porch.

Ami was lecturing Makoto and Minako on a test question, and Rei seemed to be listening also. Usagi watched Rei glance her direction with a concerned glance. Usagi tried to smile, not wanting to worry her friend. When they stood and moved inside, Usagi was startled when Rei asked her to help prepare tea. Usagi followed Rei into the little kitchen, leaving the other girls to settle around the low-placed table in the main room. Rei pulled the tea canister out and turned to Usagi.

"Usagi-chan is something bothering you?" Rei smiled softly and remained silent. Usagi poked her fingers together wondering just how much to share.

"You see…um…I asked Santa for a special gift, and he said it would be a tall order. It's not for me though." She flushed, and her gaze dropped to the floor in embarrassment.

"Usagi, that is so sweet." She set the tea canister down and drew Usagi into a hug before continuing. "May I ask if this concerns Chiba-san?" Usagi felt her face heat up and nodded shyly before drawing back from Rei.

"He doesn't try to be hurtful I think he's really lonely inside." She took a deep breath before going on. "I asked Santa to do something nice for him." Usagi trailed off unsure of Rei's reaction. She dared to peek up at her friend. Rei's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Usagi-chan, I have just the thing to cheer you up. I spoke with Motoki yesterday. He's having a Christmas Eve party and guess who's invited?" Usagi glanced at her in confusion drawing a chuckle from Rei.

"Us silly and Chiba-san…" Rei smiled and turned around to finish preparing everyone's tea. "So Usagi-chan have you bought Chiba-san a gift yet?" Usagi watched as Rei glanced over her shoulder. Usagi nodded with a shy smile. _It will be the perfect opportunity to give Mamoru my present. _She stepped forward and opened the cupboard where Rei stored the cups. She pulled them out and set them near where Rei was heating the water. She glanced at Rei to see her smiling. With the mood lighter, Rei and Usagi carried the steaming cups back to where the girls waited.

### ### ###

Mamoru stepped outside into the falling snow. He smiled at the beauty of the snow-covered city. He juggled the sack he carried in order to check his pocket one last time. The package was still nestled inside. He let his thoughts wander as he tried to imagine Usagi's look when she unwrapped his present. Before he knew it, he stood outside the doors of the Crown Fruit Parlor. He stepped forward and stamped snow off his shoes before slipping into the bright warmth of one his favorite places.

Motoki was busy ringing up the late afternoon customers, before closing for the party. Mamoru slid onto a stool at the counter, waiting for his friend to notice his arrival. Finally the customers left with a cheery air, and Motoki glanced up. Mamoru smiled even as Motoki grabbed the coffee pot and headed his direction.

"Did you bring the special item I asked for?" Motoki smiled even as Mamoru felt his face heat up. He nodded as he dug in the sack. The mistletoe had been the last item on Motoki's list.

"Yeah I got it, but where are we going to put it?" Mamoru eyed his friend with a hesitant look, before glancing up at the ceiling.

"That is up to you my friend…." Motoki trailed off. Mamoru eyed the room with interest.

"Well how about where ever we put the tree? You do have one right?" Mamoru's eyes wandered back to his friend.

Motoki was smiling. "What kind of person throws a Christmas party without a tree?" In no time they had the tree up and decorated. The two of them made quick work of the rest of the room.

### ### ###

Usagi stood before the mirror, staring at her reflection. Butterflies danced inside her and her hand wandered to her stomach to sooth the sensation. _What if he doesn't like the scarf?_ She blew out a breath before giving herself a shy smile. _It's the thought that counts… _She turned away from the mirror and moved to grab her purse and the present. Glancing at her watch, she realized she was already almost late. _The girls will be mad. _She hurried down the stairs, yelling goodbye to her family as she passed the front room.

She arrived at the Juuban Station where the girls stood waiting. They smiled at her arrival, and the whole group made their way to the Crown Fruit Parlor. Usagi remained quiet as the other girls chatted about the party. Usagi saw Rei smile with genuine reassurance and she felt some of her tension relax. She smiled back at the raven-haired girl in relief. Before she knew it, they stood in front of their destination.

Usagi took a deep breath and followed the girls inside. She stopped just inside and her eyes widened in amazement at the transformation. Motoki had gone all out in decorating for the party. The ceiling was hung with opalescent snowflakes and white lights twinkled throughout. The tables were covered with pretty white clothes and beautiful centerpieces held candles. The counter was covered in pretty red paper and all kinds of treats were snug in decorative plates.

Her gaze roamed around trying to locate a messy head. She felt disappointed in not seeing him anywhere. She sucked in a nervous breath. _Tonight is important it has to be special for Mamoru_. She noticed the girls had approached Motoki and she hurried to catch up. He greeted the girls with a warm smile. She waited until his gaze finally landed on her.

"Usagi-chan…it's nice to see you." He moved forward and pulled her into a friendly hug. She felt him draw back, and then he spoke again. "Here let's put your present under the tree, shall we?" She let him pull her across the room to where the tree stood. Once there she watched as he glanced at her with a serious face. "He won't show up for a bit yet, but you've already done wonders." She puzzled at his comment, but remained quiet. He smiled at her and pulled the package from her hands. He knelt down and very carefully nestled it in among the rest. She watched him stand back up and glance at her. "I'm sure he's going to love it, so no worrying okay?" Her eyes widened at his thoughtful words._ How does he do that? _"Okay…" She gave him a small nod and a smile.

Motoki turned and led her back where the girls stood. He cleared his everyone quieted down, he smiled with merry amusement. "Tonight, for all of you I've called in a few favors to invite a very special guest." He smiled, "You can come in now…" He spoke loudly and everybody glanced around in confusion. From the front came heavy boot treads.

Motoki looked at the door in surprise. _How'd he do that?_ Seconds later a familiar personage came through the sliding doors. Everyone fell silent as Santa Clause made his way into the room. Somebody set a chair by the tree for Santa to rest in. "Ho, Ho, Ho." Santa gazed at the room at large. "Has everyone been very good this year?" Santa paused as a chorus of yes filled the room. Santa smiled….

### ### ###

Mamoru eyed the door as he passed by it. Pacing around the kitchen in his Santa suit his thoughts were whirling. He tried to think of every single possible outcome when he entered the party. He listened for Motoki to call out for him, but the room remained quiet until he heard a loud yell. He paused. Immediately following everything quieted and he began pacing again.

_What should I say? Do I reveal myself or do I wait? What if Usagi is angry at me?_ He scratched at the hanging beard where it tickled his face. He watched the fridge pass by again as he made another pass. _No reason to worry buddy it'll be fine. _He tried to reassure himself, but he still worried about her reaction….

### ### ###

"Ho, ho, ho…" "So who wants a present from Santa?" The room erupted into madness as everyone hurried to line up. Usagi followed her friends and joined the line at the end. She watched as Santa worked his way through the line passing out gifts from the sack he carried. Her gaze jumped to the tree. _Wait why isn't he passing out those presents?_

Her gaze moved back to Santa. _He looks different from the Santa at the Mall._ She noticed subtle differences, but wasn't sure if it was him or not. The line moved fairly quickly and before she realized it was her turn. She moved forward and sat hesitantly in his lap.

"Tsukino-chan, Thank you I appreciate your caring about Chiba-san. It was a tall order, but you've done well…Merry Christmas Tsukino-chan." Santa winked, and Usagi giggled.

"Thank you…" She was pleased when Santa pressed a small package into her hands. She stood and turned bent down to kiss Santa's cheek before scurrying over to where the girls stood. She tucked the package into her purse. The girls were tearing into their presents. Usagi watched as Rei opened a book on Shrine history. She crowed with joy. Ami was staring wide-eyed at a medical book she'd been wanting. Makoto eyed a beautiful scarf with pure pleasure, and Minako was singing Santa's praises over the purse she held. They all looked toward Usagi with expectation. She shook the small present but no sound could be heard. She eyed the small card attached. _Thank you again Tsukino-san, Love Santa _

She pulled the wrapping off and found something hidden in tissue. She slowly pulled the tissue away. Below it laid a beautiful picture frame just waiting for the perfect picture. It read "this is what love looks like…" Her friends were watching her with interested looks. She shook her head.

She let out a small sigh of relief when they turned away. She turned to gaze around the room, looking for a messy head. She watched as Santa left the way he had come, still no sign of Mamoru. With a sad look she turned back towards her friends who were wrapped up in comparing gifts. Suddenly Motoki cleared his throat….

"I have to check on something in the kitchen, if you will all just continue enjoying the party, I'll be right back." Motoki paused as everyone nodded and then hurried into the kitchen. He found Mamoru pacing the kitchen.

"Good show…how did you get around the building so fast?" He watched as Mamoru turned wide eyes towards him.

"What are you talking about? I've been here waiting what's the hold up?" Mamoru gazed at him confused.

"You just…wait…then…who…oh my god…that means…" Motoki's eyes widened as the truth dawned on him. Mamoru looked even more puzzled.

"Motoki have you been drinking?" Motoki shook his head.

"We had a visitor…a real visitor, as in Santa was just out there…the real Santa." Mamoru just gazed at his friend in shock. Motoki quickly recovered his wits.

"Hurry up and change…I know a certain blonde has been waiting for you to make an appearance." He made a shooing motion and turned away giving his friend some privacy. He smiled when he heard the rustling of fabric. He was surprised when in record time Mamoru startled him.

"I'm ready, let's do this." Mamoru hung the Santa suit on a cabinet door before heading for the door. Motoki just watched his friend and shook his head in amusement.

### ### ###

Mamoru felt his skin prickle and looked up. Usagi was wandering his direction. He could see Motoki smiling over near the tree. Caught unprepared, Mamoru fell into his usual reserved manner. "Well if it isn't Odango-amata, should we be prepared for your usual klutziness?" He heard the mocking tone in his voice and it bothered him. He watched for her reaction, surprised by the flash of pain across her face. He blinked, and it was gone. _Maybe I imagined it?_ She stuck her tongue out at him, and passed on by. He watched as she made her way over to the punch bowl.

_I must be the world's biggest idiot_. He berated himself for his own fear. He took a deep breath ready to chase her down and apologize when Motoki startled him.

"What was that all about?"

Mamoru felt Motoki studying him and tried to hide his embarrassment. He scrambled to find a suitable answer.

"Did you blow it already?"

Mamoru watched as Motoki gave him a knowing look. _How does he do that? _He glanced at his long-time friend and tried to explain. "I was caught unaware and…and I, well, I tried…okay I blew it." He let out a sigh, feeling chagrin when Motoki chuckled. "I don't know…I just get nervous…and slip into jerk mode." He grinned wryly at Motoki. "What should I do?" He asked the question without thought, surprised when Motoki had a ready answer.

"Why not start with an apology and then explain why you do it?" Motoki eyed him with a smile. "Well I'm off to mingle…go get 'em tiger." Mamoru stood staring after Motoki lost in thought.

"You need to be nice." Rei startled him suddenly standing in the spot Motoki had just vacated. "I saw what happened." She gave him a reassuring smile and then walked away. _Does everyone have to pay attention when I goof up?_ He shook off his embarrassment and turned to find Usagi. She sat on a stool, near the tree, just watching everything. He was surprised by the fact that she wasn't her usual bubbly self. He gathered his courage, before it fled, and walked toward where she sat.

### ### ###

Usagi glanced up eyes widening. Mamoru had wandered up and stood next to where she sat on one of the stools. She saw the apprehension in his face and wondered what had brought about the change.

"Mind if I sit?" She could see he was waiting for her answer. She nodded and her gaze wandered away. After his behavior just a few minutes before, she didn't know what to expect.

"Usagi-chan…" She heard him pause and her gaze jumped back to where he sat. _He looks uncomfortable… _She was puzzled by his behavior. She sucked in a nervous breath.

"Look I want to apologize." Her eyes widened. _What? _

"My comment was uncalled for, and I'm sorry." She could see what it cost him to apologize, but before she could say anything he began speaking again.

"You may not know this, but…but I grew up in an orphanage. I learned at an early age that most people don't really care. I…I learned to be cold to protect myself." He trailed off. She stared up at him shocked by his explanation. She blinked unsure of what to say. Before she could gather her thoughts, he went on. "It's become habit when I'm uncomfortable to slip into that behavior." He gazed at her with an intent look that made her face heat up. "Again, I'm sorry, it really was uncalled for." He gave her an apologetic smile and fell silent.

Usagi's gaze dropped to the floor to hide the tears threatening to fall. His story touched her in ways she couldn't explain. _I was right… _She blinked trying to keep her tears in check, but one single tear escaped. She dared not swipe at it, fearing he would see. She felt it slide down her cheek and drop from her jaw. She watched the light sparkle on it as it fell through the air.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Mamoru sounded truly apologetic. She dared to peek up at him. The tortured look on his face made her heart speed up.

"It's not like that." _It's time…_ She smiled through her tears. "I got you a Christmas present, wait right here." She knelt down in front of the tree hurrying to locate the pretty package Motoki had set with the others. Finally she spotted the white paper and grabbed the present. She stood up and moved back to the stool where Mamoru waited with a puzzled look.

"Here…" She held it out waiting for him to accept it. He reached out hesitantly and touched it. She could see the surprise on his face. He slowly took it from her and shook it.

"It doesn't rattle…sorry." She tried to lighten the mood and smiled. She watched excited as he began to carefully open it. He got the paper out of the way. She could see his apprehension and surprise as he stared at the box. She heard his deep breath just before he lifted the lid.

### ### ###

Mamoru tried to hide the shaking of his hands as he lifted the lid off the box. His eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful scarf. He stared, stunned by the thoughtfulness of the gesture. A funny tightness squeezed his chest and he was unable to breath. _Wow…what does this signify? She put thought into this gift… _ Mamoru was startled by Usagi's voice breaking into his momentary shock.

"I understand if you don't like it…" She trailed off and her dejected tone brought his head whipping around. He could see where his silent stillness could be interpreted as awkward dislike of the present.

"No you don't understand…I've never…that is to say no one has ever gotten me such a wonderful present before." He smiled as her despair lessened. "Well excluding Motoki that is."

"You really like it?"

He could hear the doubt in her tone. "Yes, I really like it." He nodded to emphasize his point. She reached out and drew the scarf out of the box. He glanced at her in curiosity only to see her silently seeking permission. Sucking in a breath, he nodded. She looped it around his neck with care, so that both ends hung down in the front. He watched as she adjusted it to her liking. He could see her pleasure when she smiled.

"It looks really nice…here check it out." She dug in her purse and he was surprised when she handed him a small compact mirror. He gazed at himself in the mirror and smiled. _It really does look nice. _He shut the mirror and handed it back to her.

"Thank you." He gave her a small smile and removed the scarf. He placed it gently in the box, and set the box on the counter behind him. He glanced at Usagi only to see Motoki waving at him over by the punch bowl.

"Are you thirsty?" When she nodded he continued. "I'll be right back." He jumped up and hurried to the punch bowl to procure two glasses. Motoki stood nearby smiling, waiting for his friend. Mamoru began to ladle punch into a glass when Motoki startled him.

"So have you given Usagi your present yet?" Mamoru glanced at his friend in surprise, before refocusing on not spilling the punch.

"Not quite yet…" He trailed off, unsure of what to do. Motoki eyed with him with amusement, but remained silent. Mamoru thought about it as he filled a glass for himself as well. _How should I give it to her? Will she like it? _He pondered the question as he carried the glasses back to where Usagi waited.

He smiled and held out a glass. "Here…this is supposed to be the best punch ever at least according to Motoki." He waited as she took the cup from his hands and lifted it to her lips. When she pulled the cup back down smiling, he realized he was staring at a tiny bit of ice cream stuck to her lip. He felt his face heating up at the thought of licking it from her lip.

"It's delicious." Usagi's exclamation brought him out of his momentary reverie. He ducked his head and took a drink from his own cup. Realizing he still hadn't given her the present, he set his cup on the counter.

"Um…Usgagi-chan?" He waited until she glanced at him and he reached into his pocket. His hand found the little box snuggled inside. He grabbed it, and slowly withdrew it. He felt his throat go dry, and couldn't think of what to say. Instead he held the small box in the palm of his hand out towards her. He caught the look of surprise on her face.

"For me?"

The squeak in her voice almost made him smile. He could only nod. He sucked in a breath when her warm fingers brushed his palm as she picked it up. He watched excited for her reaction as she carefully tore the paper back. When she saw the jeweler's box she paused. He nodded in answer to her silent question.

He watched as she opened the box. The soft gasp and her exclamation of surprise did funny things to his heart beat.

"It's beautiful...so tiny, so perfect." She pulled the tiny snowflake pendant out of the box. It hung on a thin gold chain. She unclasped the clasp and looked to him for help. His fingers shook the tiniest bit as he took it from her. She turned pulling her hair out of the way as he brought one side to the other. He hooked the small clasp.

"There you go…Let's see?"

She turned around with a smile. "It's beautiful." It hung just below her throat, twinkling in the light.

"Thank you."

Mamoru sucked in a small breath when he found his arms full of a small female, hugging him. He looked down at the same moment she glanced up at him. Without thinking about it he dropped a kiss on her lips.

"You are quite welcome…I thought it suited you nicely." He smiled at the flush on her face. His gaze wandered for a moment, and he caught several people talking and pointing. He realized, they were indicating the mistletoe that hung directly above them, plus she was still standing in his embrace. He winked at her.

"Let's give them something to remember." He leaned in and caught her lips in kiss meant to sizzle. In seconds they both forgot their audience as the heat sparked between them. He pulled back and smiled. "That ought to do." He was surprised to hear a soft giggle escape from Usagi.

"I'd say…Merry Christmas Mamo-chan."

He smiled. "Merry Christmas Usagi-chan."


End file.
